


Remember The Wins

by Spideyfan62



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man: Miles Morales
Genre: Big Brother Peter Parker, Don't Look If You Haven't At Least Watched A Playthrough If You Don't Want Spoilers, Gen, Light Angst, Little Brother Miles Morales, Mentor Peter Parker, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Post-Spider-Man PS4, Post-Spider-Man: Miles Morales, Reflection, SPOILERS!!!, You Have Been Warned, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyfan62/pseuds/Spideyfan62
Summary: Eventually, Peter caught up with Miles, passing him ever so slightly."Come on man, don't fall out on me now, we're almost....Miles?"Peter risked turning around to see where the his young friend was, only to see that Miles had stopped, landing on top of a building. When Peter saw that it was the former Roxxon Plaza, he realized what was happening."Oh man," he said, firing a web to start heading back. He chastised himself internally for not even thinking about how this was where Miles had saved the day, but had lost a dear friend in the process.
Relationships: Mary Jane Watson/Peter Parker (Mentioned), Miles Morales & Aaron Davis (Mentioned), Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Otto Octavius & Peter Parker (Mentioned), Phin Mason & Miles Morales (Mentioned)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Remember The Wins

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR THE END OF SPIDER-MAN: MILES MORALES!! LAST WARNING....
> 
> In this story, Peter and Miles come across the ruins of Roxxon Plaza, and the memories the latter has recently formed there.

"You've got to be kidding me," Peter mumbled to himself as he fired a web and launched himself into the air. His protege had always had a bit of a competitive streak, but this was a new low: taking off while he was still saying goodbyes to the people who's store they just saved from getting robbed? Seriously? 

"What's the matter old man, can't keep up?" Miles shouted back to him. 

Alright, that did it. 

Firing a web a greater distance away, Peter took a deep swing, hovering momentarily just above the passing vehicles on the street before rising above them once more. Yanking the web, he launched himself forward once he was near the apex of his swing, launching himself forward. Utilizing this newfound momentum, Peter fired a couple webs to pull himself forward, before firing two more and launching himself off a building. In just that short amount of time, he had recovered a great distance of the space between them, so much so that it caused the younger of the Spider-Men to look back.

"Uh oh," he heard his protege mumble under his breath. 

"Can't get rid of me that easily," Peter assured him. 

"We'll see about that," Miles said assertively. 

They continued along the path, a course Peter had mapped out a while back in order to give Miles a good variety of practice scenarios for when he needed to swing somewhere in a hurry. By now, both of them had it memorized, constantly taking advantage of various angles and height differences in buildings to their own advantages when possible. The younger of them had the advantage of being smaller and more slender, therefore encountering less wind resistance, while Peter had the sheer experience and more developed strength on his side. 

Eventually, Peter caught up with Miles, passing him ever so slightly. 

"Come on man, don't fall out on me now, we're almost....Miles?" 

Peter risked turning around to see where the his young friend was, only to see that Miles had stopped, landing on top of a building. When Peter saw that it was the former Roxxon Plaza, he realized what was happening. 

"Oh man," he said, firing a web to start heading back. He chastised himself internally for not even thinking about how this was where Miles had saved the day, but had lost a dear friend in the process. He landed about 10 feet from his protege, walking up to him slowly. 

"You okay?" he asked. The silence he got in response was enough of an answer, as Miles just stared up to the sky. Peter looked up as well, following the boy's line of sight. He remembered what his pupil had shared with him, about how he had to fight the girl he once considered a sister, and how she sacrificed herself by launching the both of them up into the sky, so he could discharge the energy he absorbed safely. 

"It still doesn't feel real," Miles finally spoke up, though his eyes were still towards the sky. 

"I know what you mean," Peter said. It had been over a year now since the Devil's Breath Incident and his betrayal at the hands of Otto, but the pain still felt as sharply at times as if it had just happened. He looked up to his boss like a father; so much of the once good doctor even reminded him of his late uncle, only for it all to be corrupted by technology, hatred and revenge. 

"Pete," Miles said, finally turning to face Peter, "how do you do it? How do you move on from something like this?" 

Peter sucked in a breath and let it out as he pondered his protege's question. 

"I don't think we ever fully can," he conceded. "These things, the people we lose...it's all a part of what makes us who we are."

Miles simply hung his head in response to this. 

"There are a couple of things that help us get by though," Peter said. "We have to have people to lean on, to confide in. Mary Jane does that for me, and you have your mother and your friend. Don't shut them out regarding what you're feeling about all this." 

Miles nodded. "You said there were two things?" 

"We have to remember the wins we get," Peter said. 

"Like, the fact that I technically saved the day still?" Miles asked. 

"Well, yeah, but it goes beyond that," Peter clarified. "I'm talking more about personal wins, the people whose lives we directly impact for the better. Your uncle, for instance." 

"What do you mean?" Miles asked. 

"You told me he worked for Kreiger, and even tried to keep you locked up out of a misguided attempt to keep you safe," Peter said. "But you stood your ground, and more than that, you showed him how to be better then he was." 

Miles hung his head once more. "He's still in prison though."

Peter put his hand on his protege's shoulder, causing him to look up again. 

"Yes, and he has to face the consequences of his actions," Peter clarified. "But now he can do so with a clean conscience, the chance for a reduced sentence, and an opportunity to get his life back together again. That's all because you inspired him to be better, and I couldn't be more proud of you for it." 

Miles let out a breath. "Thanks, Pete. That all sounds good, and I know you're right, it's just..."

"I know," Peter replied. "Give it time. Some days will be better than others." 

"Okay," Miles said. 

"Now, you ready?" Peter asked. 

"For you to eat my dust, absolutely!" Miles answered. 

"Except you won't get any head starts this time," Peter challenged, matching Miles as they both took off. Soon they were diving off the building and launching themselves once more into the city.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually played the game, but I have seen a lot of play throughs. Basically, I knew I wanted to wait until the game got a little cheaper in the wake of some unexpected expenses, and I just didn't have the patience to wait and see what happens that way. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Continuing to pray for you all. Stay safe and healthy everyone!! 
> 
> "As iron sharpens iron, so one man sharpens another." Proverbs 27:17


End file.
